sfx_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM
This sound effect can be found on Warner Bros. Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. This is a highly processed version of the original WB SIREN - STUKA SIREN HOWL, based on the siren of the Ju 87 Stuka dive bomber. Similar Variations * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM, TWO TIMES * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY (contains Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM in low pitch and volume) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - LARGE SUPERSONIC PLANE LAND AND ENGINE WIND DOWN (contains a highly processed, very high-pitched version of Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - FAST ANVIL FALL AND IMPACT (included in a low pitch) * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - ROCKET LAND SPEEDER: APPROACH AND PASS BY (low-pitched) * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - ROCKET LAND SPEEDER: PASS BY SLOW (low-pitched) * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - ROCKET LAND SPEEDER: START AND AWAY (reversed) * Hollywoodedge, Plane ASleep Dive En CRT056108 (processed into a very high pitch and whistle-like sound) * WB CARTOON, AIRPLANE - JET: PASS BY 02 (Contains a highly processed version of Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM) * WB SIREN - STUKA SIREN HOWL (the original recording) Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Lady Sings the News".) * Atomic Betty (Heard once in "Attack of the Evil Baby".) * Big City Greens (Heard once in "Space Chicken") * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Catscratch (Heard once in "Duck and Cover" and in "Mr.Pickles") * Dexter's Laboratory * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Bounce Away, Unicorn!.") * Harvey Street Kids * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (used on some occasions as TIE Fighters fly by) * The Looney Tunes Show * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (heard once in "Whale Times") * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Pest Control.") * Polly Pocket * Regular Show (heard once in "A Regular Show Epic Battle Part 2") * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard once in "The Boy Who Cried Rat!" as Stimpy flies into a door) * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats (Heard once in "The Mega Diaper Babies.") * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star Wars: Clone Wars (A slightly higher pitched version is used as a gunship goes down in "Chapter 3", and as Mace Windu's Jedi Fighter begins to dive after he crashes into droid fighters in "Chapter 23". The Landspeeder version is used for the Geonocian spacecraft often.) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Heard once in "Landing at Port Rain" and "Nomad Droids" in a normal pitch and twice in a very high pitch in "Landing at Port Rain"; also used in various pitches for landspeeders & vulture droids) * Star Wars: Rebels (might've been heard once in "Rebel Assault". The Star Wars variants of this sound are used respectively where applicable.) * Star Wars: Resistance (Used in a high pitch: twice in "The Recruit", and once in "Bibo") * Super Duper Sumos * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Dinner is Swerved") * Wander Over Yonder (used for Hater's missile in "The Good Deed" and heard once in "The Prisoner") Movies * A.I.: Artificial Intelligence (2001) (in very processed pitches and sometimes in reverse, used for the motorcycles) * The Adventures of Tintin (2011) (Heard when Tintin dives an airplane twice; second time elongated/high-pitched) * Alpha and Omega (2010) * The Ant Bully (2006) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) (once in a high pitch) * Battle of Britain (1969) (Heard as an airplane is about to crash, though not in a dive.) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cowboys & Aliens (2011) (Used in normal, high and -12/-11 pitches for the alien ships) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Double Victory: The Tuskegee Airmen at War (2012) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * Early Man (2018) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Finding Dory (2016) * Hart's War (2002) (once, briefly as a plane breaks dive into the prison camp) * The Grinch (2018) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) (once in a high pitch) * Incredibles 2 (2018) * The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Lorelei: The Witch of the Pacific Ocean (2005) (Heard once just before a bomber's engine explodes, breaking a wing off; barely audible) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) (altered/processed pitch, as the reconstructed plane falls) * The Man Called Flintstone (1966) * Minority Report (2002) (same variant from A.I., heard once briefly / in reverse for the car in escape from the factory) * Moana (2016) * Monster Mash (2000) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Open Season (2006) * Open Season 2 (2009) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Pearl Harbor (2001) (on a few occasions as planes go down, dive or are about to crash. Pitches and quality vary) * Planes (2013) * Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Red Tails (2012) (used for the German planes in various pitches) * Rio (2011) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * The Sky Crawlers (2008) (Heard once in a high pitch and elongated; "A.I." variants including in reverse also used) * Smallfoot (2018) * Space Jam (1996) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) (heard in various, processed pitches, e.g. Vulture Droids) * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) (used for some Landspeeders in the background on Tatooine) * Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) (processed in a really high pitch for Jedi Starfighters) * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) (heard on occasion, usually processed) * Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) (used for Landspeeders and TIE Fighters) * Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (heard in briefly as Luke's snowspeeder begins to go down; left stereo track only) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) (as Tom falls after being hit with a sandbag) * Toy Story (1995) (Heard once in a higher pitch as Buzz is about to leap from the toy plane he clings onto.) * Up (2009) (heard once in a very low pitch, as Muntz's dogs are flying toward Russell before they crash into each other) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) (Heard as Phillip escapes from the plane which lands in front of the citizens before it explodes.) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Young Indiana Jones and the Attack of the Hawkmen (1995) (heard once in a high pitch and once in a musical montage in a normal pitch) * Zambezia (2012) (Heard once near the end of the song "Say Hello to Zambezia") * Zootopia (2016) Shorts * Dreamworks Dragons: Book of Dragons (2011) (once, in a slightly higher pitch, mixed with the tail roar of Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE, 02) * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies * Pink Panther Cartoons * Welcome to Wackamo (2006 Cartoon Network Pilot) * The Whizzard of Ow (2003) (Short) Video Games PC: * The ClueFinders' 3rd Grade Adventures: The Mystery of Mathra * Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove * Let's Explore the Jungle With Buzzy the Knowledge Bug * Lego Island Xtreme Stunts * Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening * Putt-Putt Enters the Race * Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2004) (elongated and in various pitches for cutscenes) PlayStation 2: * Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2004) (elongated and in various pitches for cutscenes) * Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) (Heard in the Mos Eisley level in a lower pitch to suggest landspeeders fly around in distance) Bumpers * Nickelodeon India IDs (2004) (Heard once in a low volume.) Youtube Videos * Annoying Orange (Heard in "High Pitch" in "Annoying Orange - Random Cuts #01.") * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Pencilmation * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) * WhitneyGoLucky Commercials * Geico Commercial: Road Runner and Wile. E Coyote (Heard briefly just before the safe falls on Wile E.) Trailers * The Cold Blue (2018) (Trailers) (Heard once at 1:02 in a higher pitch) * Return to Neverland (2002) (Trailers) * Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2003) (Trailer) (in a much lower pitch) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (2001) (Trailers) * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) (Trailer) (heard during the Fox logo, slightly modified, and captioned as "Spaceship Engine Roars") Logos * Family Home Entertainment Logo (2000-2005) (Logos) (start of the logo as objects fly in) Other Media * What's New Looney Tunes? Anime * Sakura Trick Image Gallery Click here to view the gallery. Audio Samples